prey and predator
by little angel of the sea
Summary: Fuji made a weird test to see if he belonged to the category of prey or predator. Fuji also thought it was nescesary to see what Tezuka would be. Yaoi. I'm sorry for the crappy summary.


Pairing: Tezuka/Fuji

Summary: Fuji made a weird test to see if he belonged to the category of prey or predator. Fuji also thought it was nescesary to see what Tezuka would be.

Disclaimer: To my dismay I do not own prince of tennis. I'm just a fanfic writer and own nada.

* * *

"Ne Tezuka."

Tezuka looked up and stared at the opened blue eyes from a certain tensai in his team. This was a bad sign a very bad sign. Tezuka knew this and wanted to run for it but because he's Tezuka he stayed and raised an eyebrow.

"Have you heard that some people are predators and some people are prey?" Fuji said smiling.

Tezuka raised his eyebrow a little further and decided to ignore Fuji.

Fuji however wasn't someone to stop because he got ignored. "I made a test to see in which category I was."

Tezuka continued packing his stuff and wanted to get away as soon as possible without looking like he was running away.

"Can you guess what I was?" Fuji asked still smiling.

Tezuka knew Fuji would be a predator but he didn't see why he should say what he thought because Fuji was going to tell him anyway.

"I was a predator."

Tezuka sighed he already knew this.

"I also made the test as if I was you. Are you curious what you are?" Fuji smile grew a bit.

Tezuka pondered this question for a while. He was somewhat curious because he had no clue in which category he belonged. There was one downside to asking he had to talk to Fuji and he tried to avoid that. "No Fuji I'm not interested." He said

"Oh but I'm sure you're curious." Fuji said. "Are you sure you don't want me to tell you?"

"If it pleases you." Tezuka said realizing he wouldn't get rid of Fuji before he got this over with.

"No you have to ask or I won't tell."

Tezuka wasn't going to ask. He stood up and walked towards the door of the changing room. "Fuji hurry up and get your stuff I'm closing the door." He turned his back to Fuji something he shouldn't have done.

Fuji grabbed his arm and pulled him back with surprising strength.

Tezuka lost his balance and fell on the ground on his back.

Fuji's smile got a bit wider again and before Tezuka could get up Fuji was on top of him.

Tezuka thought he would lose it. He and Fuji had been dating but it was supposed to be a secret. The way Fuji acted right now wasn't helping in keeping it a secret.

Fuji bowed down and kissed Tezuka on his mouth.

Tezuka didn't react at all he just glared at Fuji.

Fuji pouted. In his eyes Tezuka was being unnecessary careful. The school was deserted and if someone accidently saw anything Fuji would make sure they wouldn't say anything and if Fuji wanted it no one would go against it. This wasn't going to be an exception. If Fuji wanted to kiss with Tezuka Tezuka would oblige. Fuji grinned. After all Fuji was a predator and Tezuka a prey. "Kunimitsu." Fuji chided.

Tezuka flinched. He preferred it when Fuji just called him Tezuka especially in public places like a changing room.

"Prey have a lot of different ways of surviving. Some run. Some fight back. Some pretend to be something dangerous when in fact they aren't." Fuji chirped.

Realization dawned on Tezuka. That test made him a prey and if Fuji was a predator it meant trouble.

"At school you try the last one. Just now you tried the first one. Are you going to fight back now?" Fuji said happily kissing Tezuka's neck.

Tezuka smiled. If Fuji wanted that then fine. He pushed Fuji of him and sat on top of him.

Fuji smiled happy that Tezuka finally did something. But to his disappointment Tezuka stood up. "Where are you going?" Fuji asked sitting up.

Tezuka walked to the door.

Fuji wasn't happy his prey was going to escape this way he quickly got on his feet but he stopped as he saw Tezuka shut the door and locked it.

"Now we don't want people interrupting us now do we?" He asked.

Fuji grinned. He wondered if Tezuka really was a prey or just a well disguised predator.

* * *

My first Yaoi fanfic I hope it was somewhat of a succes please review it makes me feel loved and I'm happy when I feel loved^^


End file.
